


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chase might have given up, but Marvin refuses to let him go, no matter the cost.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> writer´s month 2019, day 9

The cup of coffee shattered as it hit the floor and the liquid spilled on the carpet.  
Marvin didn't notice nor care that he dropped the cup.  
Chase was there as well. He was lying on the floor. Broken, like the cup.  
Marvin knelt down next to him.  
This couldn't be the end.  
Chase was holding a gun in his hand.  
This couldn't be real.  
His head was in a pool of blood and his eyes were hollow, gazing towards the ceiling.  
Marvin covered his face. No.  
Tears started to stream through his hands.  
"Why were you always so silly?" he softly asked his friend who couldn't hear him.  
Then he stood up. This should have never happened.  
And he will make it won´t.  
Standing in the middle of the room, Marvin started mumbling some spells. His hands started to glow with a green light. It got so bright he had to close his eyes. But nothing made him stop. Not even the exhaustion that came soon after. The spell was difficult and required the most of his energy.  
However, Marvin managed to make it work. The setting around him started to change until he found himself standing in the kitchen, breathing heavily. He collapsed on the floor and gasped for breath, but got on his feet soon after.  
There was no time to waste.  
Marvin ran to Chase's room as quickly as he could. The door swung open in front of him and he stormed in.  
Chase was there, standing in the middle of the room. No blood. No hollow eyes. But the gun was in his hand.  
One quick movement of Marvin´s hand made the gun fly right to him.  
He threw it out of the window.  
Chase watched it break the glass and land somewhere on the ground below with no reaction.  
Marvin hugged him tightly.  
"Don't," he whispered.  
"I have nothing left, Marv."  
"You have us. Just please, please, don't."  
Marvin felt Chase crying.  
"You keep saying that," he sobbed, "you keep saying that you're here for me but... I am a burden for you."  
"Why are you always so silly, Chase?" Marvin asked, his voice shaking. "We care about you. We really do. This- this is not a solution. We will help you. Just let us. Please. And if- if not us, then we will find someone else who will be able to. Just... stay. Please."  
Chase's crying intensified and Marvin embraced him even tighter. The adrenaline was mostly gone now and he started to feel the impact of the massive energy loss.  
He would stay strong, though. Chase needed him more than ever.  
But his will wasn't enough to keep the exhaustion at bay. His legs failed him again and he fell down.  
"Marv!" Chase knelt down next to him. "Marv, are you okay? What's happening?"  
"I'm fine..."  
"You're- you're not!" Chase wiped his tears. "What did you do?!"  
"Call Henrik," Marvin breathed. "I'll be fine..."  
Chase stood up, shaking. He went for his phone and dialled their friend. He didn't pick up, so Chase left him a message.  
"Marvin," Chase spoke softly, "did you- did you use some spell-"  
"No."  
"Marv-"  
"This isn't about me," the magician whispered, "I- I will be fine... but you..." His eyes started to fill with tears. "Tell me you'll stay. Promise me..."  
Chase stared at him for a couple of seconds.  
"Friend," Marvin breathed, "please..."  
Chase nodded.  
Marvin let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "I just... need some rest... it'll be fine."  
His hand found Chase's. "Everything will be fine. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt.  
Marvin woke up, feeling light-headed. His whole body was aching but it was nothing compared to the pain in his head. He was lying in a bed, too weak to move.  
Why was he so exhausted?  
He was making coffee. Just that. And he took it... where did he take it?  
Marvin traced his memories, trying to find answers.  
He brought it into a room. Yeah. The next image was the coffee spilled on the floor and the cup broken. Why? He dropped it. But why? What did make him drop it?  
He scanned the memory. The room was fine except... except...  
There was a gun next to the broken cup.  
A gun? What was it doing there? Wh-  
A wave of pain shot through his head like a bullet.  
A bullet?  
"Chase!" he said out loud and tried to sit up. He failed.  
Chase. Time travel spell. The gun. All made sense now.  
He had to see Chase immediately. Marvin tried to sit up again. A success.  
He was in his room, on his bed. Someone had to bring him here.  
Not important.  
Marvin stood up. Slowly and the support of a nearby chair was necessary, but he managed. His knees refused to stop shaking but he didn't care.  
Small steps. One. Two. Three. He reached the door, leaned on it. Rest for a few seconds. Breathe in, breathe out. The door was opened in a moment.  
He saw his destination - a door on the other end of the hallway.  
Marvin gathered all his strength. Remember: small steps. One after another. His right hand was touching the wall, a much-needed support.  
His legs started shaking again. Marvin stopped and leaned on the wall with his back. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a couple of seconds. Steady, slow breath. Just don't fall down, or you won't be able to stand up again so easily.  
Marvin moved on. The door on the other way seemed to be so close now...  
Pain. Like a dagger piercing his skull. Marvin lost his vision and balance. His hand slid off the wall and he fell down.  
His vision started to fade again.  
No, not now! He has to make sure if Chase is okay... if he's alive...  
Everything hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Marvin woke up again.  
The pain wasn't so bad this time and he remembered everything. Including passing out in the hallway.  
The last fact made it much stranger that he woke up in a bed. And the bed wasn't his.  
He looked around the room. The window was broken. Pieces of glass were lying on the carpet. And he wasn't alone.  
"Chase," he breathed out.  
Chase looked up from where he was sitting in an armchair. Although he wasn't crying, his eyes were red.  
Chase stood up and came to the bed. Marvin could now see that there were still tears in his eyes.  
Marvin gathered all of his strength, everything he had left, to sat up. Then he hugged Chase.  
He didn't realise how cold his body was after losing so much power, even hours after performing the spell. He felt Chase's warmth, the life in him. Chase was alive. Chase was alive. Chase was alive...  
Chase sat down next to him and tears started rolling down his face again. They were sitting in silence for a long time, interrupted only by sobbing.  
Marvin found energy to speak again.  
"Don't go there. Don't go..."  
Chase's crying got louder.  
"Don't go somewhere... somewhere, where we can't get you back from... I can bend time, but... but I have limits... death could claim us both..."  
"My life isn't worth living..." Chase whispered.  
"Stay alive," Marvin's voice was shaking, "for me. Promise..."  
"I can't..."  
Marvin's embrace tightened. "I won't let you..."  
He took Chase's face into his hands. "Just today... stay alive just today... and tomorrow too... just two days..."  
Chase was looking him in the eyes, crying.  
"Promise," Marvin insisted, "please..."  
Chase nodded. "I... promise..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chase Brody was lying on the bed in his room. He has been awake for several hours now. He had watched the sun rise and the night become a new day.

The sunlight was pouring into the room through a brand new window. He could hear cars honking in the distance. A bird was singing a happy tune. The wind was gently pushing the branches of a tree against the window pane, knocking softly.

Everything was full of life.

The time on the alarm clock was showing 10:58 AM. Chase had told himself he would get out of the bed at 11 AM.

But he didn't really want to.

Chase kept staring at the window. It was nice and new, in comparison to the other windows in the house. It has been there for exactly three weeks and four days.

Every time Chase looked through, it reminded him why it had replaced the old one.

The previous one had been broken. Chase could see the shards of glass as if it all had happened just yesterday.

Chase was still… here. Still alive. Even though he had wanted to end everything nearly four weeks ago.

So much has changed since then, not only the window. He had started to go to therapy. Meds, sessions, this was his life now. It felt strange, almost overwhelming sometimes. But Chase didn't give up. Everyone was helping him, everyone was trying. No one was doing as much as Marvin was, though.

Chase still didn't exactly know what had Marvin done that day. His best guess was a spell of some kind. What he did know for sure however, was that the magician was doing everything to make sure Chase was alright.

Chase was still staring at the window. It was new, that was a fact. But after the weeks, he got used to it. Now it was more than a window. It was a reminder. A reminder of that day when Chase had almost destroyed more lives than his own. But also a reminder that after the darkest nights, the sun would always rise again. A new reminder for a new hope.

Chase's thoughts were interrupted by a few buzzes from his phone. He reached for it and unlocked it.

2 new messages. From Marvin.

Chase opened them, knowing the few words by heart.

_ Today and tomorrow. _

_ Promise? _

The same two messages. Every day for three weeks and four days.

And as always, Chase replied:

_ Promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got this far, thank you so much for reading  
stay alive


End file.
